ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man (Miles Morales)
Miles Morales is the second iteration of the Spider Man. One night the original Spider Man fought against the Green Goblin, and in the process the original Spider Man was greatly injured. Before the Goblin could finish him off, Morales distracted Goblin long enough for Spider Man to set back on his feet and thrawt the Goblin with one of his pumpkin bombs. The Goblin later escaped, but Morales later helped Spider Man into a warehouse where Miles later learned that Spiderman was Peter Parker. After Parker gets stitched up, he learns that he is currently incapable of returning back on the street as Spiderman and requires rest. In exchange for his help and selflessness Parker offered the role of Spiderman to Miles to which he accepted. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Miles possesses Superhuman strength, able to cause harm to a Super Powered individual with a single punch. His physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. The upper limits of his strength are still unknown. However, due to being bitten, by a similar spider as Peter Parker, it is reasonable that they would have similar strength, which would put Miles at about 5-10 tons. * Superhuman Durability: Miles' body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is also more resistant to impact forces than most humans. He can withstand great impacts, such as being thrown through a plate-glass window, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. * Superhuman Agility: Miles' agility, balance, flexibility and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of an olympic-level gymnast. * Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 20 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack. * Wall-Crawling: Miles can cling to any surface using just his fingertips and feet. The extent to how much pressure he can stick to walls is thus far unknown, except that he can handle lifting his own weight. * Spider-Sense: When danger is present, Miles feels a buzzing sensation in his head as a sort of early warning system, allowing him to react accordingly. His Spider-Sense seems to be greatly enhanced compared to that of Peter Parker. One example occurs the night that Peter is killed; Miles dreamed that he, himself, was being attacked by Electro, when, at the same time, the real Electro was preparing to hunt and murder Peter Parker many miles away. This suggests that Miles' ability may be borderline precognitive, as opposed to only warning of immediate danger. Unfortunately as of yet, he's not completely aware of the nature of this power. Miles is starting to figure out that "the buzzing" may be attempting to inform him of incoming danger, but again, he is unable as of yet to use it to his advantage like Peter could. * Venom Blast: Miles can temporarily paralyze his enemies or destroy technology by simply touching them with his hands. However, it seems that there are varying degrees to this ability as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. It also seems more effective on people with genetic alterations, such as the Green Goblin and Venom. This power provides a great advantage as Miles can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. * Spider-Camouflage: Miles, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members Category:Cross-Species Category:Young Avengers